


[MIB] Invasion （pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: High T [1]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: Alien Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:蜂兽/T老大"在巴黎铁塔上的那一夜发生了什么"





	[MIB] Invasion （pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 如果说蜂兽是宇宙间最邪恶的生物，那我可能是宇宙间最变态的（.）

正文

"命运总会在恰当的时候，把你带到恰当的地方。"T握紧手中的7系除雾器。

他听到他视若骨肉的特工H略带紧张的发问。"那要是命运出错了呢？"

那便只能听天由命，T在心里默念。

"射它！快射它！"本应固若金汤的2号深空门户被几根丑陋的钢灰色触手强硬扒开，坚韧如T也不禁绷紧了神经。

一切都会是命运最好的安排吗？不尽然。但他真的相信命运吗？随着触手逼近，T脑中的思绪也纷乱起来。有一瞬间他甚至怀疑起自己的判断一一在他手中的武器轻若纸片般被卷飞出去的霎那。

同样倒飞出去的还有H。

"H一一"T压抑着喉间的低吼，努力扭转身子。他无法靠近，蜂兽的一根触须轻而易举缠紧了他的双腕。

T过分修长的双腿悬在钢架旁，浑身的重量悬吊在勒出红印的腕部。黏液顺着袖管流下，肆无忌惮淌入衣衫，湿润黏腻的白衬衫对于向来衣冠楚楚的伦敦分部最高主管有些狼狈。

"H！"T依旧作着明知无用的挣扎，眼睁睁看着那怪物向着昏迷不醒的H靠近，"你敢动他一下试试！"T剧烈喘息着，在空中无支点的愤怒喊叫几乎耗尽了他浑身气力。那温和面容绷紧起来，即使怒火在他湛蓝的眼珠中燃烧的是如此明显，怒斥的喉音还是染上了不可名状的低喘。

蜂兽显然注意到了T的虚弱。那东西停住脚步，不见瞳仁的浑浊眼白朝他的方向看来。

T暗暗自嘲着，所谓黑衣人，也不过是一群掌握了尖端科技的普通人类罢了。也许更胜一筹，但也是略微而已。

手指抓握又松开，T清楚，离了那些合金制成的小玩意儿，恐怕他在肉体抑或是别的什么方面都无法与外星生物抗衡。但只要它再走近一点儿......没错，就是这样......蜂兽是宇宙间最邪恶的生物，可不见得是最智慧的一一T猛一蹬钢架，锃亮的鞋尖冲着蜂兽的眼睛直直踢去一一凝滞在了这生物眼前几厘米处。

腕上大力收紧的触感让T感到大事不妙。风声从他耳边掠过，紧接着的巨响不止从他的骨缝间传导过来，他的耳朵里也被自己脊背撞击钢板的声音充斥填满。恍惚间他好像咳了一声，在眼前摇晃的视野中，他看见白衬衫上一片血色洇染开来。

什么东西牵引着T修剪整齐的头发，迫使他垂着的头看向前方，而他无力反抗。他已经上了年纪，一次能让五脏六腑移位的撞击就足够他躺上半天的了，更何况他根本不会拥有这半天休整的机会。

蜂兽巨大的脸庞摆在眼前，T小幅度挣扎着不去看。

"不。"他在心里说。那点能支持他把这句话转换成声音的力量已经消失殆尽。蜿蜒的触手爬上了他腰部服帖的西装，把他和冰冷的钢柱捆绑为一体，勒紧的缠握令剪裁合度的西服更加修身。透明的液体打湿了T的腹部，衬衫像融化了一样贴在他精瘦的小腹上，勾勒出他过分瘦长的身材。

"不......不。"T本能地抗拒着停在他胸口那片鲜血上的触须，他知道蜂兽正在品尝的是他的DNA。

也许蜂兽对他相当满意，因为这触须又继续深入，剥开了他衬衫的领口。现在是他的肌肤与粗粝的触手相贴了，他火热跳动的心脏就隐藏在一层苍白脆弱的皮肤之下。

来吧，T想着，闭上眼昂起了头。与外星人打交道的这么多年让他学会，蜂兽会往征服的敌人体内注射DNA，从内到外，控制他们，占有他们。

在这最后一刻T只是感到惋惜，他本能为保护组织做出更多的。还有H，蜂兽会拿这孩子怎么样？他不应该带H来这里的......

预想中的疼痛并没有到来，小腹上另一股冰凉的触感拉回了T的神志。"什么一一不！放开我！"T竭尽全力低吼着，声音却在触手包围他下身的一刹那戛然而止。取而代之的是口中强捺的细碎响动，抗拒的话语听上去比平日更似喘息。

胸口与两腿间的触手同时作弄起来，结结实实的摩擦在隐秘的肌肤上拖曳出大面积红痕，带起一阵轻微的颤栗。T闭紧双眼，逃避目睹自己被外星触手亵渎的命运，付出的代价就是身上被揉弄的触感愈发清晰，清楚地放大，仿佛刻印在脑海中。

他紧咬的牙关被两根触手撬开，径直捅进湿热的口腔，其中一根止步于他的喉头。黏液与触手共同填满了他的嘴，粘稠的液体还在源源不断地涌出，灌进他的喉咙，挂在他的嘴角，拉出一条晶莹的银丝。

这难道就是蜂兽的DNA吗？T偏着头，尽量排斥液体的涌入。腥膻的气味侵占了他的鼻腔，他忍着作呕的欲望，被动地容纳外星生物的体液。他不是没有试过用牙齿反击触手的入侵，只是这样，他的头发会被粗暴地拉起，更多的液体随之灌入腹中。

T平坦的小腹很快微微隆起。又有几根触手沿着他的双腿爬升，钻进他的腰带，勾紧他的大腿往两边分开。他扭动着腰身，又因为与触手无意识的刮擦被迫两颊泛红地停了下来。或许还有腰间的触手警告似的禁箍的缘故，那东西勒着他鼓胀的腹部不肯松开，上面分泌的黏液让他分不清周身内外究竟哪里才是湿黏一片。

一根触手试探着从他撕裂的底裤靠近他的身体，毫不留情地捅入。这下哪怕是T老大也快压制不住口中的呜咽。T连死死咬着嘴唇的权利也失去了，唇间的两根触手恶劣地掰开颤抖的唇瓣，逼迫他的声音违背自己的意愿。

他腿间的肌肉痉挛着绷紧，另一根触手强硬地跟进，撑开的程度堪称无法想象。

T把自己全身心地奉献给组织已有许多年，他缺失的个人生活令触手的行为变得格外难以忍受。

"不......！"T含混不清地叫了出来，能看到细纹的眼角挂上了无意识的泪水。第三根触手开始在前两根的周围徘徊了，T的每根神经都抗拒着这力道不轻的抚触。

"不要......"T嘶哑的喉咙快要不能发出任何声音。

所幸那游走的触手避开了抽动着的另外两根。还没等T庆幸，卷绕性器的湿冷触须便让他的意志彻底决堤。

他试着说些什么，缓慢地，他或许压根没意识到，他已经淹没在了不像他自己发出的，带着气声的呻吟当中。

蜂兽的确是宇宙间最邪恶的生物......它们不止杀死猎物，它们更喜爱的游乐活动是玩弄猎物至死。汗水混着泪水顺着T的颧骨淌下，绝望撕扯着T往日坚定温和的面容。他的嘴微微张开，却发不出什么声音。

T的意识开始模糊不清，好像在身体里抽插的触手就是来自他自己，被快感击溃的人与施虐者是同一人。他怎么会以为那触手是从自己身体里伸出来的呢？或许他被强迫着这么以为......

他大口喘息着，恍若濒死。

一切好像停止了。

2号深空门户完好地关闭着，地上只有T和H静静躺倒的身体，两把7系喷雾器散落在旁。

一切都很太平。

如果支起身来的H特工足以忽略那一下蓝色的闪光。


End file.
